Remiel
This roleplay character belongs to Grace King (tumblr) and can be found here. Remiel '(or just '"Rem" to some) is an archangel, the “youngest” of the six. His main roles were as the guardian of the “armoury” and doer of the paperwork of heaven before he got sick of the “whole angels and demons thing” and “stormed off” sometime during the second century, with the ark of the covenant (which is said to have the power to contact god) in hand. He thus has little time for the problems of heaven or hell, he does not care what you are; human, angel, rebel angel or demon. He is equally as indifferent to you whichever way. Remiel has gone by various aliases over history, including a pagan demigod (thanks to Gabriel), however since those days he’s settled into a more serene life, currently as an author and novelist called Richard Sai in a city called Bath in Maine, who is apparently in the process of writing his third novel. He enjoys herbal teas, flavoured coffees, spa trips and most of all, keeping out of all the “''family drama''”. Before the “falling” to live on Earth, Remiel’s main job was to look after and defend the weapons of heaven, as well as other similar relics and artifacts that no one even seemed to use or care about any more. He was also entrusted a lot of paperwork to do, which he found tiresome. Remiel was not particularly rebellious, he stayed completely loyal until very soon after the departure of his older brother, Gabriel, when he up and left with the ark ark of the covenant, along with a few other choice items, and went into hiding. His relationship with his “brothers”, was close, as the “younger brother” he looked up to both Lucifer ''and ''Michael, before Lucifer’s fall, and was thus rather frustrated to be caught in the middle by the whole thing, which is what likely lead to his hasty and rather sudden disgruntled departure. =Biography= Life in Heaven Remiel is the youngest of the seven archangels, with Michael, Lucifer, Gabriel, Zadkiel, Raphael and Jophiel being older than him respectively. Though he is older than all of the other angels. Life in heaven as the youngest archangel was confusing, due to the constant celestial in-fighting Remiel was 'raised' practically by his brother Gabriel, who Remiel still believes is the only one of them with their head screwed on straight, whether he knows it or not, and it shows. When Lucifer fell, and Jophiel followed, Remiel bode his time until it was all over, convincing himself that it would be, and did his job dutiully as he was asked. He did the paperwork, and guarded the amory, not speaking up soa as to keep out of the costant conflict. Fall to Earth Going into Hiding Pagan God Richard Sai =Trivia= * Remiel's vessel is almost a foot taller than his older brother's vessel, Gabriel, who is 5'6", his own being 6'3". Category:Archangel Category:Original Characters Category:Supernatural OC Category:Supernatural Character Category:Supernatural Males Category:Male OC Category:Male Category:Male Character Category:Supernatural Angel Category:Angel Category:Grace01121922 Category:Godfrey Gao FC Category:Authors Category:Neutral Category:Novelist Category:Pagan Gods Category:Fake Pagan Gods Category:Neutral Angels Category:Fallen Angels